Dream Date Drabbles
by Luiz4200
Summary: Watching 'Dreamscape', I've come with the idea of writing about conversations that might have happened during other dream date.
1. Jake's Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series.**

**Watching Dreamscape, I've been wondering what Jake and Rose might have talked about in other dream dates so I've started this fanfic.**

**Dream Date Drabbles**

**Chapter 1: Jake's Family**

"So, Jake." Rose says. "I've told you about my family. What about yours?"

"Rose, if you really want to know them we might arrange a study session as an excuse to have you going there." Jake replies.

"Jake, won't they hate me?" Rose apprehensively asks, showing her Huntsclan Birthmark to make Jake understand the reason she fears not being welcome at his place. "I mean, I know your Grandfather trusts me as an ally but I'm not sure they'd welcome a slayer into the family."

"You don't have to worry about my Dad." Jake answers. "He's a human who still doesn't know he married into a family of dragons."

"Really?" Rose asks, surprised. "I thought he was the one the Huntsmaster was talking about when he told me his first assignment was capturing a boy who had discovered his girlfriend was a dragon." She then notices the way Jake's face reacted. "What's wrong, Jake?"

"Actually, that _was_ him." Jake sheepishly replies. "He was tricked into thinking he dreamed the whole thing."

"Why would your family do so?" Rose asks. "The Huntsmaster said he refused to turn your mother to them."

"After the danger he faced for knowing the truth, they decided it'd be better that way." Jake explains.

"And had you originally planned on having me living in ignorance like your father, dragon boy?" Rose maliciously asks.

"Actually I had planned to tell the truth during that ski trip but I never had a chance before learning you're the Huntsgirl." Jake replies. "And you, did you ever plan to tell me about your secret?"

"I was thinking about telling when the Huntsclan recruited a child of ours." Rose sadly says and then decides she'd better change the subject. "But, Jake, I was asking about your family."

"Oh, yeah." Jake replies. "As I told you, Dad is a human. Mom is a dragon but the powers skipped her. My little sister Haley is a know-it-all who had recently developed her powers. 88 and 89 already know what's like fighting her from that body-swapping mirror incident."

"Oh, yeah." Rose replies. "I remember from the berating the Huntsmaster gave them."

"Anyway, I can arrange for you to meet my family, if you're not afraid." Jake renews his suggestion.

"Well, I can't deny I probably deserve any hostility from your dragon relatives." Rose replies. "So, I'll think about it. We must make sure the Huntsclan won't suspect a thing."

**This fic will be sporadically updated. As I told you, it'll be only about dream dates so, it won't show Rose meeting Jake's family. Please review.**


	2. Rose’s Family

**Chapter 2: Rose's Family**

Jake and Rose are visiting her dream once again. However, Jake notices some uneasiness on Rose. "Yo, Rose, what's up?"

"Jake, remember what I told you about my family?" Rose asks while trying to hold a tear.

"Yes." Jake answers, beginning to understand Rose's worry. "Why are we talking about that now?"

"Well, remember about that Chimera?" Rose asks and Jake silently nods, feeling it'd better to simply wait until Rose tells more. "When I lead it to my dream, I've reviewed the day I was born. And, I'd better show it to you." Rose then shows the images of the births of Rose and her twin sister and how the Huntsmaster kidnapped Rose just because she had the Huntsclan Birthmark. Jake is quite shocked.

"Rose, is there anything I can do for you?" Jake asks out of concern.

"Just keen an eye for my parents." Rose replies. "Or a girl who looks like me minus the birthmark."

"Don't worry, Rose." Jake replies. "The macdaddy Jake Long will find your family even if I need to get the Dragon Council on the case."

"Jake, I don't feel like asking them any favors after that Halloween." Rose replies, and Jake remembers how close she came to slaying Councillors Andam, Kulde and Chang. Not that he minds about the last one any longer.

"I see." Jake replies. "But I'm gonna help anyway."

**Please review.**


	3. The Isle of Draco

**Chapter 3: The Isle of Draco**

Jake and Rose are on his dream now. They are in an Island.

"Rose, welcome to the Island of Draco." Jake announces.

"Do you mean, that's the Island where dragons of the whole world meet?" Rose asks, a little nervous.

"Yep." Jake replies. "I've been thinking about showing you around but since I'm afraid you'd not be welcome at the real one, I'm doing the second best thing. What do you like?"

"Jake, it's so beautiful." Rose comments. "And so different from what I expected. The Huntsclan had always told me it was a dark place filled with the bones of slayers, other humans and dragons who are considered too weak for the order."

"Ewwwwwww." Jake replies. "I'm glad it didn't ruin my appetite, cause I wanna show you the cafeteria." He comments and then leads Rose to the cafeteria.

"Jake, it's so nice." Rose comments and then something makes her feel sad. "Jake, have you ever had lunch here with other dragons?"

"Yes." Jake answers on a stating-the-obvious tone.

"And, are the dragon girls beautiful?" Rose asks, unable to hide her insecurities.

"Well, the only time I was there I was focused on my prank war with Fred Nerk and convincing the Dragon Coucil to keep my Gramps as my Dragon Master I didn't have too much time to see it." Jake answers, glad he could find a way out of the question.

"Why did the Council want you to have a new Dragon Master?" Rose asks.

"They have a problem with Dragon Masters being assigned to train relatives." Jake explains. "They only granted Gramps' request of being my Dragon Master out of respect for the fact he's the first dragon to fight the Dark Dragon and live."

"Really?" Rose asks, impressed.

"Yeah." Jake answers. "And I became the second one when the Dark Dragon interfered on my tests. Wanna see it, Rose?"

"How?" She asks.

"You said it yourself, Rose." Jake answers. "The Dream Realm also shows past memories." He says and then shows his memory of rescuing Fred Nerk.

"Is that the Fred Nerk you told me about?" Rose asks.

"Yes." He answers.

"Is he Australian?" Rose asks.

"How did you know?" A surprised Jake asks.

"Somehow the name already made me suspect but something at his accent confirmed it." Rose explains.

Accepting the explanation, Jake leads Rose to another part of the island. "Rose, these are the thirteen." He says as he shows some statues. "They're the thirteen greatest threats to the Magical World."

"And to think I once thought I'd like to be placed here." Rose comments.

"Well, I may convince the Dragon Council to give you a homage after you finally leave the Huntsclan." Jake replies.

"Thanks, Jake."

**Please Review.**


End file.
